Une sacrée pièce orageuse
by Seveya
Summary: Texte un brin poétique. O.S. sans véritable intrigue. Face-à-face charnel plutôt violent entre Gojyo et Sanzo.


**"Tortureuse" de bishos :** Sévéya**  
Titre :** Une sacrée pièce orageuse**  
Disclaimer :** Je les veux ! Minekura-sama…filez-moi ces bishos siouplé…  
°énorme silence°  
Sévéya un tantinet gênée : « Hum, hem ! Bon bah, on va passer à autre chose… »**  
Résumé :** O.S. sans véritable intrigue Face-à-face charnel plutôt violent entre Gojyo et Sanzo. Texte un brin poétique.**  
Rating :** Fidèle à moi-même, M. Attention yaoi ! Homophobes, j'vous raccompagne pas, vous connaissez le chemin de la sortie… Non ? Bah débrouillez-vous !**  
Genres :** Romance et drama parce que ça n'est pas tout rose. Angts aussi, hum…peut-être… oui, sûrement…**  
Couples :** Gojyo/Sanzo, un des plus difficiles pour moi… Et puis du Sanzo/Gojyo, je suis toute fière, il est rare ce couple ! (Comment ça "Y'a pas de quoi ?" ?)**  
Note de la "tortureuse" de bishos :** Une fic qui traîne depuis des lustres dans mon PC, je voulais la faire mûrir. Espérons qu'elle n'ait pas pourri…

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Une sacrée pièce orageuse**

Un bruit sourd.  
Un mur qui tressaille sous le choc.  
Un gémissement de douleur étouffé par des lèvres minces, sévèrement serrées.  
Un rictus où désir et sadisme se mêlent savamment sur un visage basané.

Sanzo est adossé au mur et ses pieds ne peuvent toucher le sol : Gojyo le plaque à la paroi de tout son poids, avec toute sa force, grâce à tout son corps…

Et Sanzo subit cela.

Il ressent la pression de ce corps si chaud, presque brûlant.  
Il entend la respiration profonde alors que la sienne n'est plus qu'un souvenir…  
Il sent chaque battement de son cœur répondre à ceux que sa peau perçoit de l'être collé à lui.

Il ne se l'avouerait jamais mais il est presque bien, là… Bien sûr sa position le fait souffrir d'inconfort mais lui, à cet instant, il trouve cela tout simplement bon. Naturel. Apaisant même.

Normal puisque c'est Gojyo…

En regardant la scène plus attentivement on se dit : « C'est beau. »

Oui, c'est beau, vraiment. N'importe quel peintre trouverait ce tableau d'une intense beauté.

Une chambre plongée dans la semi obscurité de la nuit. Une unique ombre compliquée mais créée par deux corps seulement étroitement juxtaposés, éclairés par un rayon de lune argenté. Cette clarté lunaire se perd dans les pans immaculés d'une soutane ainsi que sur la peau mate et ferme d'un dos musclé, dessinant les pleins et déliés de ces corps exposés.  
Elle se reflète sur des filaments de soie rouge sang, sur des fils d'or fin aussi…  
Elle caresse doucement les peaux qui lui sont offertes, montre l'intensité d'un regard crépusculaire, dévoile la tension des muscles tétanisés et transforme ses hommes de chair et de sang en saisissantes statues immortelles à moitié nimbées de nuitée.

C'est beau.

Ils sont beaux et cela est incontestable.  
Et c'est aussi bien plus que cela…

Mais ça ne les intéresse pas. Du moins…pas de ce point de vue. Quelque chose de bien plus important _se joue_ pour eux dans cette _pièce_.

Et il y fait chaud.  
Et il y fait lourd…

Bientôt la moiteur sera suffocante et insupportable.  
Un orage se prépare au dehors.  
A l'intérieur aussi…

Où se trouvent les deux hommes l'air est électrique : désir, hâte et violence se côtoient.  
Ils ont chaud et l'ambiance est lourde entre eux : trop de tensions se sont accumulées ces derniers temps.

Une voix chaude, rauque et ironique s'élève dans l'air instable, devenu pratiquement palpable.

« Alors, Sanzo chéri… J't'ai manqué ? Ou plutôt… _ça_ t'a manqué ? »

Sans attendre la moindre réponse le métis écrase ses lèvres sur la bouche du blond et de ce fait il brise le tableau irréel qu'ils formaient tous deux.  
Le moine se débat, se dégage et loge puissamment son genou droit au niveau des côtes de son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci écarquille ses yeux sanglants sous la douleur. De même il relâche son emprise sur le corps de Sanzo.  
C'est qu'il n'y a pas été de main morte notre moinillon : il a frappé le demi-sang sur une blessure toute fraîche. Il voulait assurément faire _mal_ : n'en possède-t-il pas une partie non négligeable en lui ?

Et fixant Gojyo de ses yeux assassins couleur de crépuscule, il ne daigne même pas lui adresser un mot.

C'est dommage.  
Vraiment…

Parce qu'un simple mot les soulagerait tous les deux. Et cela qu'il provienne de l'un ou de l'autre. Un "pardon" sincère et tout changerait. Mais hélas, le moine ne se défait pas de son vœu de silence et le métis se complait dans son mutisme mesuré.

Non. Pas la peine. Ils ne savent pas se parler : seuls leur corps communiquent.

Alors Gojyo se redresse, n'esquissant qu'une faible grimace alors que sa plaie s'ouvre légèrement. Elle est bénigne car légère ainsi que superficielle et même si elle est près du cœur la douleur ne l'atteint pas vraiment. De toute façon cela fait une éternité qu'il souffre à _ce niveau-là _et ça ne s'est pas arrangé depuis qu'il _joue à_ _ça_ avec Sanzo…

Oui, ceci est un simple jeu entre les deux hommes. L'un d'entre eux : exemple vivant du tabou de la vie et du monde. L'autre partagé, étriqué même entre ses différents visages : parfois saints voire sacrés ou pour certains, plus maléfiques.

Lui, le métis, le draguant "faussement", pour passer le temps. Mon dieu, qui aurait pu imaginer que cette "activité" lui semblerait la plus importante de sa vie ?  
Et le blond, l'évinçant, d'un regard ou d'une parole aiguisés, n'imaginant même pas que ces approches maladroites et pataudes à un point presque risible soient sincères. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Ne pas être déçu surtout.

Et…

_C_'était comme cela à présent. Ils ne se rappellent même pas comment _ça_ a commencer. Tout ce qu'ils savent c'est que…_c_'est comme _cela_. Point.

_Cela _était drôle._  
Cela_ mettait un peu d'ambiance dans le groupe._  
Cela_ permettait de se changer l'esprit, de s'aérer la tête._  
Cela_ comblait un peu le vide en eux._  
Cela_ était agréable, faisait plaisir…

Ils s'amusaient à _cela_, mais à trop badiner ils ont basculés inconsciemment dans un tout autre univers.

Oui, tout cela n'est qu'une récréation à leurs yeux. Mais en vérité il s'agit d'un amusement cruel : une vaste comédie se parant constamment d'atours tragiques et meurtrissants.

Ils sont de très bons acteurs d'ailleurs, chacun donne toujours la réplique juste et joue dans le ton parfait. Un jeu que le métis a toutefois appris à maudire il y a longtemps… Cette vie de vacuité. Un jeu que le blond élève au rang de mantra, de chose sacrée ou bénie car elle le protège en toute discrétion… Se montrer encore plus lointain en se rapprochant… Tellement paradoxal, tellement cynique, vil, si subtile et fragile… Tellement Sanzo quelque part.

Ils ne se montrent pas le moindre attachement alors qu'ils se consument d'amour rien qu'en pensant à l'autre. De l'amour ? Oui, pourquoi continuer sinon ? Gojyo aurait du se lasser : amateur tel qu'il est de changement, de renouveau, de visages jeunes, de corps inconnus…

Ils sont les seuls à n'avoir pas encore compris cela. Même la nuit et sa compagne de toujours la lune, seules spectatrices des déboires de ces deux hommes, le savent. L'une les étouffe et se délecte de les voir se débattre sans fin et en vain, l'autre les éclaire, leur donnant ainsi une issue…

Mais les acteurs continuent l'air de rien, mine de tout et minés de partout à mimer leur vie.

Ils jouent tellement bien qu'ils se trompent l'un l'autre, croyant être le seul à mentir sur leurs sentiments.  
Ils jouent tellement souvent qu'ils finissent par croire qu'ils ne ressentent réellement rien.  
Ils jouent tellement fort qu'ils seraient près à mourir sur scène pour que la pièce soit ce qu'elle doit être : une tragédie.

Quelques secondes, peut-être plus, sont passées, et actuellement l'homme aux cheveux de feu est debout, il surplombe le moine de toute sa hauteur. À cet instant, un nuage cache la lune et ils sont plongés dans l'obscurité totale. Et lorsqu'un éclair déchire le ciel, Sanzo est toujours là, immobile, près du mur. Il voit que Gojyo a réinvesti sa place et qu'il le dévore du regard. Qu'il semble vouloir le déshabiller mentalement. Qu'un feu d'une rare intensité couve au fond de ses prunelles carmines.

L'astre lunaire, un autre nuage et le noir encore.

Le blond n'a pas peur. À vrai dire il s'y attendait, Gojyo n'abandonne qu'à cause de… Non, il n'abandonne que _grâce_ à des mots de sa part, le reste semble glisser élégamment sur cet homme qu'il ne se représente que debout. Pas toujours droit ou stable mais résolument debout, prêt à assumer les chemins que choissent ses pas. La fougue et la violence de Gojyo ne l'ont jamais effrayé. Ce serait plutôt le contraire en fait. Un être qui n'en voulait qu'à son corps était pour lui quelque chose de rassurant : pas besoin de s'investir. Juste un peu de plaisir, comme pour ses cigarettes ou le saké…

Un nouvel éclair.

L'obscurité revient presque immédiatement mais Sanzo l'a remarqué : l'éclat des yeux rougeoyants a changé, le désir se mue en rage. Après la passion c'est la possession absolue, le droit de vie ou de mort donc presque une envie de meurtre qu'il voit dans ces iris sanglants.

Un frisson le parcourt.

C'est un soubresaut de frayeur : il ne s'attendait pas à ça… il aurait du prendre en compte les états d'âme ou plutôt l'état de l'âme du métis… Enfin là, il est déjà trop tard…

Fuir. Il le devrait c'est certain mais… il ne veut pas, il ne sait pas, il ne peut pas non plus et cela pour une obscure raison…

Alors…  
…il attaque !

C'est à présent une myriade d'éclairs qui parsèment le ciel d'apocalypse. Et le demi-sang reçoit autant de coups que de lumière aveuglante…

Mais à plusieurs reprises, Gojyo arrête facilement le bras frêle bien que rapide. Et cela en toute décontraction. Et une fois, une seule et unique fois, profitant de la surprise du moine, il le retourne à toute vitesse, lui tordant le bras dans le dos, le collant fortement à son corps, lui plaquant avec force et précipitation le visage sur le mur décrépi.

Sanzo gémit : il souffre.  
Gojyo sourit : il jubile.

De sa main libre le tabou dénude peu à peu le blond. Il prend tout son temps juste pour faire durer le supplice. Chaque centimètre carré de peau laiteuse découverte est immanquablement embrassée, léchée puis sucée, mordue aussi, et enfin irrémédiablement meurtrie… Jeu de petit garçon peu prêteur… Mais dans le même temps, seule et unique réalité d'un être longtemps privé de tout…

Cet homme-là, lui appartient ! Qu'il soit saint ou pas, maléfique ou non… Et il veut le lui montrer.

Sanzo tremble et de faibles plaintes parviennent péniblement à sortir de ses mâchoires serrées. Le métis les prend pour des signes de souffrance mais ils ne sont que manifestations de plaisir, de désir…

Au fond, le bonze n'attendait que cela : il aime la présence de l'homme aux yeux et cheveux de feu. Quelle soit douce ou violente, oppressante ou légère, bénéfique ou fatale…  
Mais il se débat pour la forme, pour jouer son rôle jusqu'au bout.

Il ne ressent rien pour Gojyo, n'est-ce pas ?  
Il n'a pas envie qu'il le prenne dans ses bras puissants, hein ?  
Il ne veut pas de sentiments, ni d'amour entre eux, non ?  
Il n'a besoin que de son corps. Ce qui lui procure plaisirs et meurtrissures, mais se dit-il brièvement à la faveur d'une éclaircie, la douleur provenant de Gojyo ne serait-elle pas aussi agréable que ses caresses ?

Alors que le blond se questionne et entraperçoit fugacement de troublantes réponses, il voit à la lumière d'un clair de lune - providentiel dans toute cette tourmente - que sa chair nacrée et sensible est maintenant douloureusement colorée de rouge. Du sang ainsi que l'excitation en sont à l'origine.

Il est nu à présent, ses quelques remparts de tissu n'ont pas fait long feu. Il sait que Gojyo est derrière lui, qu'il s'évertue à le dominer, à le blesser toujours plus. Mais Sanzo est loin, _très loin_ de cette considération. Pour lui, il s'apprête juste à ne faire qu'un avec le métis.  
Il sent son souffle chaud et humide à son oreille, dans son cou aussi, ses cheveux fins et satinés qui glissent sur la peau délicate de son épaule, ses mains un peu calleuses qui se promènent sur son corps : mélange de douceur et de force, de tendresse et de violence, en tout cas promesses d'infinis délices…

Soudain, le poids et la chaleur de Gojyo le quittent. D'un brusque mouvement il se retourne, inquiet. L'abandonnerait-il ? Non, ce n'est pas qu'il craigne pas la solitude mais… oh, et puis à quoi bon se poser toutes ses questions dérangeantes !

L'obscurité du dehors se fait à nouveau plus présente.

Il n'a ni _envie_ de lui, ni _besoin_ de lui, Sanzo le sait pertinemment. Ou tente-t-il de s'en persuader, du moins…

Le tabou, qui vient d'ôter ses dernières nippes, prend ce mouvement pour une tentative de fuite ou d'attaque. Qu'en sait-il ? Avec Sanzo ces notions sont tellement proches… Et c'est pourquoi il s'empare à pleine main de la jolie gorge du blond. Qu'il le replace sur la cloison, l'étouffant à moitié avant de lui imposer un baiser violent.

Cela ressemble plus à un règlement de compte qu'à un geste amoureux.

Pourtant c'est exactement ce que c'est : une preuve d'amour. Le tabou est persuadé que Sanzo ne l'aime pas, qu'il le méprise même. Alors, respectant son souhait, il s'impose, le laisse subir parce que _Sanzo est Sanzo_ et qu'il n'acceptera de ce fait aucune relation sentimentale.

Non. Jamais. Il le sait.

Il le lit souvent dans son regard, dans ses moindres gestes également… Ce rejet qui lui fait souffrir mille morts, c'est sa plus grande faiblesse, séquelle de son passé difficile… Pour rester debout voire vivant il doit se battre, se motiver jour après jour. Mais n'aurait-il pas confondu "se faire violence" et "être violent" ?

Donc c'est sans douceur aucune, alors qu'il en meurt d'envie, que Gojyo attrape les fesses pâles et fermes du bonze et les soulève à sa hauteur avant de s'introduire brusquement en lui.

Le moine tressaille, il tremble de tout son corps et ses mâchoires sont obstinément crispées. Il veut absolument garder en lui tous ces cris qu'il sent poindre dans sa gorge alors que la lance de chair brûlante et palpitante s'enfonce en lui.

Bonheur ?  
Douleur ?  
Drame ou extase ?  
Il ne sait pas.  
Il ne sait plus.  
Il est perdu…

À présent la lumière agressive du ciel d'orage lui fait mal et l'empêche de bien distinguer l'expression du tabou. S'il ne peut pas _le_ voir, à quoi bon avoir des yeux ? Le blond baisse donc les paupières, d'un mouvement empreint de lassitude.

Le demi-sang le voit et tique. L'aurait-il brisé cet être qui précédemment d'acier semble être dorénavant de porcelaine ? Il a l'air si fatigué, si faible aussi, qu'est donc devenu le fier Genjyo Sanzo ? Alors se sachant dissimulé dans la pénombre car en plein contre-jour, Gojyo laisse libre cours à ses émotions.

Une, deux, puis trois et enfin une multitude de perles scintillantes s'écrasent au sol dans un bruit mat mais faible. Elles sont bien les seules à se mouvoir dans cette pièce. Nos deux _acteurs_ semblant avoir perdu la notion du temps. Ils ne sont que des hommes immobiles, des âmes torturées et des membres parfaitement imbriqués, comme destinés l'un à l'autre… Actuellement ils sont incomplets, mais ils se délectent secrètement de leur présence mutuelle. Mais ils pourraient avoir tellement plus, quelque chose de mieux, de bien meilleur…

Un grondement de tonnerre provenant du fin fond de la noirceur céleste les ramène au présent.

Sanzo est toujours impassible. Les yeux clos, il attend.  
Gojyo, lui, est sur le point de démontrer que l'être qu'il tient entre ses mains est sous son pouvoir, qu'il est _sa propriété_. Et cela quelles qu'en soient les conséquences.

Le bonze connaît tellement bien le métis qu'il a reconnu au rythme maintenant effréné de son cœur et à la profondeur de sa respiration qu'une tempête allait bientôt s'abattre sur lui, le déchirant complètement, le submergeant de plaisir…  
Par un mouvement réflexe il noue ses jambes autour de la taille puissante de l'homme aux cheveux pourpres, enserre de ses bras fins le cou de son _tortionnaire_. Il se raccroche à sa bouée de sauvetage avant d'être irrémédiablement noyé sous les folles sensations.  
Une fraction de seconde plus tard arrive une première vague. Profonde, puissante, lente et enivrante. Les doigts graciles se resserrent sur la nuque basanée. Son propriétaire fond sur une épaule anguleuse, laissant rudement s'activer ses dents.

« Hn !

- Ahhh ! … »

Deuxième vague. Plus forte, plus brutale. Elle ébranle tout sur son passage : le mur fragile décrochant par la même occasion quelques fragments et poussière de pierre, le corps fin qui lui est présentement soumis et la raison du moine. Malgré sa volonté un gémissement franchit la porte close qu'_était_ sa bouche. Ses ongles écorchent la peau dissimulée sous les filaments de soie écarlate.

Des canines cruelles et aventureuses marquent en blessant la peau maintenant échauffée du blond. Glissant avec avidité sur la partie la plus sensible du cou, jouant méchamment sur le léger relief de la jugulaire, dérapant avec violence sur une clavicule saillante, malmenant durement une fleur rosée désespérément dressée, comme malgré elle…

Puis, au fil du temps, les vagues déjà oppressantes se font lames de fond. Sanzo est toujours contre le mur, les cuisses un peu bleuies et maintenues largement ouvertes pas deux mains puissantes, les cheveux mouillés de sueur collés à son visage, quelques mèches restées sèches battant la mesure des mouvements tabous.

Tabous ?

Oui…interdits, honteux même.

Car la peau diaphane d'un fessier se presse tantôt tranquillement tantôt furieusement contre un abdomen plat et musclé. Et le moine en a honte. Pas parce qu'il cède à ses pulsions en amplifiant les mouvements de son amant mais bien parce que ses mouvements n'ont pour unique but que de donner du plaisir à ce dernier. Même pas le sien propre. Et ça, il n'est ni idiot ni aveugle, il le sait, c'est bien plus qu'un simple échange physique, il y a _des_ _sentiments_…

Alors Sanzo s'oblige à cesser. Il ne l'aime pas. Non, il ne l'aime pas, il ne l'a jamais aimé et il ne l'aimera jamais…

Ah si…peut-être idiot et aveugle. Mais une bêtise et une cécité _volontaires_ alors…

Et comme pour y répondre et les châtier, les va-et-vient gagnent encore en sauvagerie : le mouvement est plus ample, plus rapide, plus dur aussi.

Mais le blond essaye désespérément de dissimuler son visage extatique sous une vague grimace de douleur et Gojyo n'en peut plus de retenir ses larmes et sanglots. Il a l'impression de lui faire du mal et ce n'est pas ce qu'il désire.

Non, pas du tout, il le sait bien… et pourtant tout au long, il ne change rien. Persistant à fouailler le corps si léger, de le besogner rudement, le pilonnant comme si tout ne se rapportait qu'à ce mouvement archaïque et frénétique… Continuant d'asservir Sanzo ? Cet immense bloc de fierté ?

Les minutes passent et trépassent dans l'atmosphère furieusement instable.

Cris, gémissements et râles s'appellent, se répondent et se fondent, créant une symphonie aux curieux accents de férocité et de volupté.

Et…

Le grand final enfin !

Gojyo gronde et mord.  
Sanzo rugit et griffe.

Deux fauves viennent de trouver l'assouvissement de leur sens. Rien que de leur sens hélas…

Ils glissent au sol de concert, le souffle court, le cœur battant la chamade mais aussi au bord des lèvres, leurs corps maculés du fruit de leur jouissance répandu sur le ventre du métis et coulant sur les cuisses effilées du moine.

Ils se désirent encore.  
Et ils se dégoûtent d'autant plus.

Mais ils se doivent de continuer, ils se briseraient s'ils arrêtaient de se voiler la face, non ? Comment vivre en se disant qu'on a gâché de merveilleux moments, qu'on a blessé, ignoré et humilier son…. Son amant ? Aimé ? Âme sœur ?

Non, non, franchement cela fait bien trop mal.

Gojyo navigant maladroitement dans ses sombres pensées aussi bien que dans la chambre toujours obscure laisse le moine à terre et s'écroule sur le lit. Ça le tue de faire ça mais… Il ne se sent vraiment pas le courage de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'installer à côté de lui pour qu'au petit matin le moine feigne l'indifférence ou le fusille du regard.

Non, voir sa tendresse retournée avec mépris le ferait trop souffrir. Et qui sait ce qu'il ferait au fragile bonze dans cet état-là ?

Le violer encore et encore ?  
Le tuer ?  
Les deux peut-être…

Oui, il valait mieux le laisser là, à demi évanoui sur le sol dur et sale. Ne plus s'en occuper.

D'ailleurs c'est la dernière fois qu'il _joue à ça_ avec le blond, ce jeu est en train de prendre une tournure assez grave pour ne pas dire _mortelle_…

Et c'est terrassé de fatigue et de douleur autant que par les volutes restantes de son orgasme que le tabou s'endort, oubliant pour un temps toujours trop bref, ses tourments de l'âme et du cœur.

Sanzo quant à lui, malgré son immobilité quasiment parfaite et ses yeux clos n'est pas inconscient. Oui, il l'a été mais seulement pendant quelques instants. Le temps que l'orage se calme un peu en lui et au dehors.  
Il a été faible cette nuit, il s'est laissé prendre. Pas par Gojyo, non cela fait déjà une éternité qu'il lui est tout offert…  
C'est juste que ce soir il a été soumis, oh bien sûr il l'a caché au principal intéressé mais le fait est là : s'il a perdu connaissance c'est bien à cause du plaisir que lui a donné son amant, ses sensations indicibles qui se sont diffusées à travers lui comme ce flot de sentiments qui l'assaille depuis un bon moment.

Tout à ses pensées il se lève sans s'en rendre compte, les jambes encore tremblantes du passage en force de son amant et aussi par cet amour immense, mélange de passion brûlante, de rage légèrement tempérée par une infinie douceur, par la tendresse aussi…

Le moine secoue violement la tête, se passant nerveusement la main sur le visage.

C'est inacceptable pour lui. Il ne _voulait_ pas, il pensait qu'il ne _pouvait_ pas et surtout qu'il ne _devait_ pas aimer mais…il est au pied du mur dorénavant.

Cette nuit d'orage marquera le glas de la pièce qu'ils jouent tous les deux. Mais une fin aussi sombre que la nuit où se rapprochant de la lumière de l'astre nocturne ?  
Le blond n'en sait rien et ne cherche pas vraiment à le savoir… Il se baisse et ramasse ses haillons, derniers vestiges de sa robe de moine lacérée par Gojyo. Il jette négligemment ces flots d'étoffes immaculés après avoir récupéré ce qu'ils contenaient…

Enfin pour l'instant, se dit-il, l'orage n'est pas encore terminé et la nuit pas tout à fait achevée.

Et c'est accompagné par la douce clarté d'une lune sereine à nouveau visible entre les lourds nuages gorgés de pluie que Sanzo s'approche du lit où est étendu le métis.  
Il regarde le corps nu : des beaux cheveux fins, soyeux et de cette délicieuse pigmentation carmine, à ce dos bien dessiné où il voit les muscles puissants rouler sous la peau mate à la faveur du moindre mouvement. Le regard attentif et perçant passe maintes fois sur des courbes bien plus prononcées : les fesses fermes sont dévoilées par un drap léger et pas très loin de glisser entièrement.

" _Laisse-toi aller, laisse-toi l'aimer… Il n'y a que de cette façon que les ténèbres de ton âme ne submergeront pas ta lumière…_ "

Sanzo sursaute, n'a-t-il pas cru entendre une voix si aimée, si lointaine mais surtout si absente depuis tant d'années ?

La nuit alors se fait soudainement plus présente, l'accalmie n'aura pas durée. Déjà le tonnerre gronde à nouveau.

Et dans un lieu bien plus à l'ouest, exempt des caprices du temps, une voix résonne : « Hn-hn, mon cher Komyo… un pari est un pari ! La nuit saura bien engloutir un temps la lune, de peur qu'elle ne puisse guider le soleil… » Un son survient juste après la phrase, le bruissement d'un sutra qui se déroule mais sans la moindre incantation…

Et là, le bonze oublie tout… voix connue, comme message provenant d'une autorité supérieure, paternaliste sans être arbitraire. Celle d'un maître attentionné… Tout cela au profit d'une sourde colère, d'un sombre ressentiment, d'une fureur aveugle… D'une humeur en tout point comparable à la présente nuit orageuse.

Grâce à la lumière brutale on distingue maintenant l'éclat des yeux crépusculaires. On y lit un choc : c'est fini, _le jeu_ est fini. Après cette nuit, il le sait, tout sera différent. Alors…

Alors…

Autant en profiter !

Voulant se couper du monde, de cet orage qui lui semble trop enclin à interférer en cette soirée, le moine rabat sèchement les rideaux en piteux état. Torrents de pluie, éclairs, bourrasques et autres en seront amoindris et plus rien ne viendra empiéter sur les actions et pensées futures, sinon lui… Il se dirigera seul ! Incroyable cette constante recherche, ce besoin de contrôle absolu qu'à Sanzo… C'est donc pour cela qui serre presque convulsivement son sutra dans sa main et caresse son petit revolver, le tout en marmonnant sans le savoir des formules anciennes enfouies profondément dans sa mémoire. Ces objets sont son âme : salvateurs ou assassins.

Et dans la même optique, le jeune homme monte sur le lit, faisant choir le drap ténu, découvrant totalement le demi-yokai.

Il pose délicatement ses mains pâles sur la peau qui le tente tant. Elle seule semble avoir cette texture capable de le transporter dans des contrées lointaines. Les doigts glissent avec légèreté sur les cuisses puissantes et arrivent aux niveaux de rondeurs charnues des plus appréciables…

Le métis grogne un peu, les caresses peu chastes semblent tenter de l'arracher aux tendres bras de Morphée. Mais il semblerait que Gojyo préfère les bras de cette dernière à ceux du bonze qui occupe toutes ses pensées, car après un énième léger mouvement de tête il se rendort.

Le moine l'a constaté et cela ne fait que renforcer son désir, son… Amour ? Il a l'air si innocent le tabou, abandonné ainsi au sommeil, cela en fait une proie de choix. En effet qui pourrait se targuer de n'avoir jamais possédé cet être aux cheveux pourpres ? Non, Gojyo prenait ce qu'il désirait mais jamais quiconque n'avait réussi à se l'approprier.

Enfin jusqu'à maintenant, se dit le blond.

Et ses lèvres, puis sa langue d'un rouge indécent suivent les chemins tracés précédemment par les doigts graciles.

Il devrait le blesser au lieu de le préparer ainsi, presque tendrement penserait-il s'il ne savait que cette notion lui était totalement étrangère. Mais franchement pourquoi ces caresses amoureuses, ces doux effleurements, ces contacts légers et apaisants ?

Il ne le sait pas ou plutôt il ne le sait que trop…

Alors se sachant irrémédiablement pris par ses sentiments il continue à parcourir de ses lèvres avec douceur et gourmandise l'ensemble du corps de Gojyo. Parce que…

Parce que…

Oui, cela fait un moment qu'il s'en doutait mais c'est trop difficile à accepter, trop lourd de conséquences, si dur à vivre au quotidien…

Mais il le traite ainsi, il le laisse entrer par delà son mur parce qu'il l'aim…

"_Non, ne te réveille pas maintenant ! C'est trop tôt, il n'a pas eu le temps d'accepter…_"

Mais ce cri, venu d'ailleurs, Gojyo ne peut l'entendre ni même l'imaginer. Seul un rayon de la lune pâle mais inexorablement porteuse de lumière lui est perceptible d'entre les rideaux fermés par les bons soins d'un certain individu.

Il sent un contact chaud et humide au niveau d'une partie de son anatomie on ne peut plus intime. Qui oserait ?

Sanzo !

Le demi-sang tourne violement la tête et ce qu'il voit lui fouette les reins et en même temps le terrifie : une masse de cheveux blonds comme les blés sous les rayons lunaires s'agite tranquillement au niveau de ses fesses…

Le blond l'a senti trembler alors tout s'enchaîne à une vitesse incroyable. Parce que le moine s'y attendait, parce qu'il avait préparé son coup…  
Une claque sèche mais pas si violente que ça s'abat sur le bas des reins du métis, par réflexe son bassin se relève sous l'impact. Profitant du mouvement, Sanzo se saisit à pleines mains des hanches de son amant et s'infiltre entre ses jambes à présent écartées.

Gojyo a toujours le visage dans le coussin et à du mal à réaliser : il est parfaitement soumis à Sanzo. Par sa position on ne peut plus passive et par ses pensées aussi… Il ne s'enfuira pas, il subira… De toute façon il y a un bout de temps que Sanzo l'a harponné alors qu'il le fasse charnellement aujourd'hui n'a pas vraiment d'importance…

Ah ? Peut-être que ça en a pour le moine.

Sûrement aux vues sa présente action…

Effrayé et blessé par la possibilité que sa proie lui échappe, le jeune homme aux yeux améthyste s'empare de ce qu'il avait lassé traîner au bord du lit. De ce qu'il avait récupéré dans les lambeaux de sa soutane quelques minutes auparavant…

Son Smith et Wesson…

Un frisson les parcourt :

Désir.  
Froid.  
Peur.  
Anticipation.

Tout cela confondu assurément.

Le demi-yokai est dans une position humiliante : le canon d'une arme sur sa nuque et un moine corrompu derrière sa croupe offerte.  
Et Sanzo semble complètement dominer la situation. Il surplombe le métis, le tient en respect de son arme, il est totalement libre de le prendre aussi violement que le demi-sang auparavant…

Il en est libre et donc il n'y est pas obligé. Alors c'est avec lenteur qu'il prend possession du corps halé. Gojyo se cambre sous l'intrusion, bien sûr il y a un pincement de douleur mais cela semble si négligeable, tellement dérisoire face au reste… Cette plénitude ! Comme si on lui donnait d'une seule traite toute l'attention, tout l'amour qu'on lui a refusé au cours de son passé.

Sanzo fait entrer son membre dans l'étroit fourreau de chair chaude et accueillante par à-coups, laissant à chaque fois le temps à Gojyo de se détendre, d'apprécier cette sensation si particulière… Mais il laisse le métal glacial de son petit revolver sur l'arrière du cou du métis : une menace, une promesse peut-être… Aurait-il compris que le tabou ne demande que cela ? Qui sait ? Les choses sont si floues, diffuses mais pourtant tellement intenses entre ces deux-là…

Et le ballet charnel commence.

Sanzo est si dual : rigide dans ses mots, ses attitudes mais transpirant de sensualité. Alors tout cela transparaît dans sa façon d'honorer l'homme à la chevelure et au regard flamboyants. Il le prend violemment certes, mais les mouvements rapides sont souples, précipités mais s'accordent si bien à leur désir commun. L'un veut recevoir, l'autre se donne.

L'homme au regard de braise relève la tête, gémit et grogne, poussant de lui-même son corps contre celui de Sanzo, s'exposant aux coups du butoir. D'un mouvement de hanches brutal le moine se projette profondément en lui, frappant avec force le point qui déchire de plaisir le tabou. Ce dernier se cambre encore, donnant dans le même temps un coup de tête dans la main de son amant, le désarmant.  
Sa main dorénavant libre, le bonze la passe sur la peau basanée constellée de sueur. Elle s'y agrippe, caresse, griffe, cajole, pince ou chatouille selon, ses envies, son instinct.

Et les chairs dérapent l'une contre l'autres, humides et enfiévrées. Elle s'éloignent, s'écartent se retrouvent toujours plus rapidement et avec un plaisir démultiplié à chaque fois.

Une main fine et blanche effleure un torse superbement dessiné, aux muscles proéminents prenant soin d'effleurer les fleurs pourpres si réactives et d'éviter la blessure toujours légèrement sanguinolente. L'autre pièce de cette paire de mains câlines palpe au même rythme que les éclairs du dehors le membre dressé du roux. Roux qui ne peut que crier pour ne pas être dépassé par ses sensations et ses sentiments. Car pour une fois les deux hommes comprennent le langage de leurs corps enlacés.

La pression sur sa virilité se fait plus présente et surprend Gojyo.

Des cris jumeaux. Exclamations provenant d'âme sœurs. Le métis tourne la tête et plante son regard dans celui du blond. Pris au piège par les sombres rubis ce dernier se recule, délaissant le corps si chaud et accueillant.  
Puis pris d'une impulsion il le retourne et le plaque dos au matelas. Et l'embrasse, d'un de ces rares et subtils baisers qui laissent pantelant de désir, le cerveau légèrement brouillé d'une part par le manque d'oxygène et surtout par toutes les fluctuations de leurs hormones semblant danser la gigue. Sanzo installé entre les jambes volontairement écartelées par leur propriétaire, descend le long du cou puissant, léchant, embrassant, suçotant gentiment même et avec une espèce d'empressement qui rend tout cela diablement existant.

Ce n'est plus un jeu. Ils le savent. Gojyo sent bien que le tracé des baisers et attentions n'est pas anodin. Un dessin, un idéogramme qu'il reconnaîtrait entre des millions d'autres tant il l'a attendu, espéré sans trop oser y croire… Tout ce que le moine ne peut pas dire, qu'il ne sait pas dire mais qu'il ne peut plus à l'heure actuelle retenir. Tous ces sentiments qui le rendent fébrile, mais également pressé et si entreprenant.

Le demi-sang feule littéralement lorsque Sanzo réinvesti son corps et taquine de ses dents une perle de chair si sensible.

Et c'est un autre monde dans lequel ils entrent. Bien sûr le plaisir qu'ils éprouvent est immense. À chaque mouvement Sanzo gémit et Gojyo crie. Mais le tout est plus lent que précédemment. Les yeux dans les yeux ils s'accordent parfaitement, chaque geste donnant toutes les preuves qu'ils recherchaient quasi désespéramment. Ainsi cette main qui écarte une mèche lourde de sueur d'un visage essoufflé mais extatique. Une autre qui rapproche le corps de l'autre. Des jambes puissantes qui enserrent leur bourreau. Des hanches pâles qui se font pressantes.

Et surtout des lèvres qui se délient. Les premières, rouges et charnues formant un mot rauque d'avoir trop exprimé son plaisir ainsi que pratiquement imperceptible. « Pardon. »  
Une autre paire plus fines qui, elle dit plus de choses, la phrase est hachée à cause d'un souffle manquant. « On ne joue plus. »

Et toute la nuit, au rythme trépidant de l'orage ou le long de la tranquille tombée de la pluie, leurs corps s'aiment, leurs esprits s'ouvrent et se comprennent, les mêmes mots sont échangés encore et encore. « Pardon. On ne jouera plus. » Pas dans le même ordre, pas prononcés par les mêmes, entrecoupés de plaintes lascives, de cris de plaisir mais bien présents.

« Plus…

- Encore !

- Encore plus… »

Les positions changent, les mots et phrases se déclinent aussi à l'infini. Et cela jusqu'au petit matin.

« Pardon.

- Plus jamais… »

Aux yeux du peintre les statues sont devenues des ombres puis se font corps tangibles. La pièce se transforme en faits concrets. La fiction et le jeu deviennent réalité.

L'air y est toujours humide, vicié même. Mais l'eau a chassé toute électricité, les mots toute animosité.

La nuit déclare forfait non pas face à la lune, entre elles deux ce n'est que partie remise, mais face au soleil. Le soleil, pas Sanzo seul mais ces deux acteurs devenus hommes à part entière, l'un à la chevelure d'or, l'autre au regard d'aube naissante.

Dans la forteresse où la nuit a encore droit de cité, la voix dégoulinante de cynisme s'élève à nouveau : « Hum ! Une sacrée pièce orageuse… Pff ! »

* * *

Fin

Sévéya : « Je vais essayer de faire court (c'est pas gagné). J'avais envie d'un truc sombre mais réaliste, de sélectionner les mots et les phrases (d'où la longueur et le fait que ça donne l'impression que je me regarde écrire). C'est une "poésie en prose" (c'est plus un texte à entendre qu'à lire je trouve) où j'ai essayé de caser quelques références au manga (ne les cherchez pas, si on ne les voit pas à la première lecture c'est que je me suis plantée…). Et puis l'orage c'est cliché à souhait mais bon… c'était l'impulsion du moment vu que j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic pendant le cyclone en Martinique (j'avais déjà l'ambiance comme ça…).Voila. Des commentaires ?


End file.
